


Living a Thousand Lives

by EmmaLuLuChu



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anastasia AU, Autistic!Hiccup, Disability AU, Eating Disorder AU, M/M, Modern AU, Older!Hiccup, Parents AU, Younger!Hiccup, never be afraid to suggest things, shit ton of one-shots, that's literally it - Freeform, they are very much welcomed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my dump place. More details inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anastasia!AU for Hijack

**Author's Note:**

> alright so I had an epiphany thanks to staying up late and self-analyzing my own ass.
> 
> The problem I have with writing that I've come to realize recently is that I get ideas at random times. I will obsess over these things and visualize all these things for it, and most times they never see Microsoft Word. The rare chance they do, they get dropped after two-three chapters. My proof being that 'Like a Corny Old Song' has been the ONLY multi-chaptered fic I have ever completed. In my 5-7 years of writing. I used to just think it was procrastination but now I've learned better. It's how I think.
> 
> So that leads to this, from now on every kind of idea I get (prompt, AU, etc. . . ) will go here. This will just be a house for of one-shots as it goes since it takes up way too much space to make a seperate thing every time in my eyes.
> 
> For now it'll have just things for HTTYD and ROTG, but I will not hesitate to add other fandoms if need be. What ever my strange brain comes up with will go here. Not to say they will stay here, if I like an idea enough and fully visualize it out and have a very dire need to complete it, it'll get it's own thing.
> 
> So ye lets go

Hiccup stared up at the ginormous palace, eyes widened in awe. He'd never really seen it, he usually stayed near the orphanage and never from Gobber's sight, but he knew of the rumours tied to here. How grand it was until the people tried to overthrow the royalty, and how it had never been the same since. Especially the ones about how the royal son, Hamish, was possibly still alive and somewhere.

He was distracted from his thought process when he heard a yip, and searched around to find the little dog that had been his sign to come to St. Petersburg in the first place.

"Toothless!" He climbed up the stairs and saw the boarded up door, and heard the same yip from before come from behind it. He walked up and crouched down, peering through the slats in search for green puppy eyes staring back at him.

"Toothless! Come on, did you really have to go into the abandoned building?"

He tried tugging on the boards, and yelped as he was thrown back with a chunk of wood following and landing on top of him. He pushed it off and stood up, patting his coat off and looking up at the opening. The dust he could see flying in the disturbed air seemed to be beckoning to him, calling him to come explore. His curiousity was always a bad thing his caretaker said, but hey, how else was he supposed to find this Jack Frost guy? The lady at the train station had said he was here. . . 

He stepped inside, blinking as his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness, and looked around. He walked forward, twisting his head as he called out,

"Hello! Anyone here?"

He continued to mosey along, walking through a foyer and to where a hallway was with a table, covered in fine dining plates and utensils of gold, candleabras, and silk tablecloth, caked in dust. He looked at his reflection through one, seeing his usual reddish hair, freckled face, and green eyes, and blew at the dust, picking it up. He stared at it for a while,

_He laughed as someone picked him up high and set him down, music filling his ears-_

Hiccup gasped at the sudden memory, and carefully set it back down. That was something from a dream he had back when he first came to the orphanage, he'd been at some sort of party and a strong man had been dancing with him, and somebody had given him a jewelry box or something, it'd been so long since he'd had those special ones.

He wandered over to a vase, depicting random animals dancing across it. He traced a hand over them, and couldn't help but find himself whispering,

"This palace is like a dream. . . "

Without thinking he began to sing, a lullaby he used whenever the young children couldn't sleep and needed help,

_"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember. . . "_

He found himself moving as he sang, into a wide space, a ballroom perhaps, and stared to take off his outer wear until he was standing in his oversized shirt and pants tucked into his one boot.

_"And a song someone sings, once upon a December."_

He started to loose himself in his own orchestra inside his head, hugging himself and twisting to the words,

_"Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm,"_

He threw his arms out and shut his eyes, the familiar dream coming back to him.

_"Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory."_

He opened his eyes and instantly before him faded figures, like ghosts, dressed in expensive and brightly colored clothes danced down from the ceiling, landing down, and he swore he heard others sing along with the orchestra that now rang throughout the space. He walked down the stairs, bowing down to people who did the same to him along the way, making his way out into the middle of the dance floor, head turning every which way to capture everything in his mind.

_"Some one holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm,"_

Now there were girls surrounding him, and he bowed to each, when one placed a green and gold crown on his head, and they danced away as he continued to sing,

_"Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory!"_

He spun and sparkles circled around him as his outfit changed to a green suit that glittered and wide sleeves that flowed whichever way his arms went, and he found himself dancing with a regal man before being passed off to another, still singing all the while,

_"Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember,"_

Then he was looking up at the wide circle he stood in, then up to a smiling man with a long ginger beard, holding a hand out to him that he took as they stepped into a slow waltz, his singing quieting as it reached its end,

_"And a song, someone sings. . . "_

They slowed to a stop, the man leaning forward and softly kissing his temple and backing away, Hiccup bring a hand up to place over his heart. He bowed in tandem with the man, as he whispered the last line of his lullaby, heart aching for this dance never to end.

_"Once upon a December. . . "_


	2. Parents!AU for Hijack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were some things they never told you about parenthood.

They got their son on a windy day, his first cries echoing that of the howling wind, after lunch time (which they had been way too nervous to eat) by C-section. He had turned himself about in the surrogate mother’s womb, proving from day one that he was quite the rambunctious child and would be a handful. After a cleaning and check for everything to be in order with the new human being, they got to hold him for the first time.

It had been an intimate exchange of soft whispers and promises of love, feather-light touches to sandy hair, and bright fluttering pale blue eyes staring up at his two new fathers.

Jack had looked on with a look akin to a mother’s, softly smiling as he held the new life and cooing at every little twitch of the fingers.

Hiccup had looked on with the same look, but had niggling fear in the back of his mind. Fear of being trusted in caring for this precious creature, only just now hitting his first hour of life, when he had no guidance in being a parent. He’d lost his mother at a young age, and his father disowned him after a nasty fight, and truthfully never felt all that close to him in his whole life.

Now suddenly here he was with a family and he was scared that he wasn’t going to be good enough.

-

Two days later the surrogate and child were discharged, and they escorted her to her house, and talked with her about keeping in touch with them. They wanted their child to grow up knowing the person that had helped put their family together.

Hiccup could barely remember his own, and Jack couldn’t remember his father. They had both agreed that they wanted their child to at least have a chance at knowing who the ‘mother’ had been.

She hadn’t wanted to keep connections, and simply said she had done her job and provided a vessel for a couple that couldn’t bear one. They left begrudgingly.

Later at home they settled in, introducing Hiccup’s cat Toothless to their new son, Andy.

The black cat had stared with narrow eyes at the baby, a tense minute passing before he bunted his head against the boy, Hiccup sighing in relief and and Jack slightly confused at the whole exchange. Hiccup assured that it was good because Toothless trusted the new addition, but that proceeded to Jack being offended that Toothless had yet to do that to him.

They faced their first few parental problems that day, feeding and changing diapers while keeping the little newborn entertained and not crying. They were very much tired, Hiccup having proceeded to collapse on their bed as Jack put Andy to sleep in the crib right across from him.

He had just enough energy to look up and see Jack in the light of the moon, smiling down at the bundle in his arms and saying something so softly he couldn’t hear it, and found himself feeling lucky to find a partner like him.

Soon the baby boy was laid in his new crib, Jack lingering to let his fingers ghost gently over his son, before stepping back and silently crawling into bed, where they both snuggled together, feeling success at surviving the first day.

Until the first cry of many sleepless nights to follow started.

-

Jack was an avid Beatles fan. Every moment he could he’d turn on the stereo and sing along to Yellow Submarine as he cooked, or settle down to grade his students papers with the Abbey Road album playing in the background.

The arrival of Andy had him singing even more. Not to say he was a bad singer, he wasn’t phenomenal but he was decent, if he pursued he probably could be good, but he was happy being an elementary school teacher.

Now it seemed like the Beatles were playing every second of every day, at Jack’s insistence of raising their child to good music. Hiccup was finding himself lucky at having the sense to download some of his own music onto his device, sneaking any chance he got to pop headphones in to block out Strawberry Fields Forever or All You Need is Love.

There was one moment of the day he never minded it though.

For a few weeks straight Andy refused to go to sleep when they wanted. But Jack found a way around that.

_“Black bird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly,”_

Five minutes before the time they designated to be his bedtime, Jack would gather up Andy and get him ready for bed, settling in the rocking chair Jack’s mother had bought them, and softly began to sing.

_“All your life, you’ve been only waiting for this moment to arise,”_

Hiccup got into the habit of quietly tip-toeing to the door to listen, watching the beautiful image of Jack slowly rocking and smiling down at their child, always finding himself relaxing at the sight of his family safe and happy.

_“Black bird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see,”_

It was a scene that always made him smile, but still scared him. The idea of one wrong move on his part shattering this beauty before him, he felt like that would happen if he even took one step into the room. So even though Jack had taken notice of him and insisted he didn’t have to hover outside the door, still he stayed in the hallway.

_“All your life, you’ve been only waiting for this moment to be free,”_

He could faintly remember his own mother doing the same, the image of his mother smiling down and singing of old tales to soothe him.

_“Black bird fly, black bird fly, into the light of the dark black night”_

He didn’t want to ruin it.

_“Black bird fly, black bird fly, into the light of the dark black night. “_

-

This was the routine they had until one night in particular.

Jack had been coming home from work when he’d been rear-ended twenty minutes from their home. He’d had the right of way when a Porsche behind him got upset and slammed forward. Driver of the Porsche in Jacks words was an ‘utter douchebag’ so he had to deal with fending him off while calling the police for help.

This resulted in Jack not being there to take Andy through his usual bedtime routine.

Hiccup was almost ready to panic, it was a quarter to six and Andy was still awake, crying at the sudden realization that what usually happened around this time wasn’t happening, and he didn’t know what to do.

He’d taken to cradling the baby and walking about, hoping to stall for Jack to arrive on time. He glanced at the clock and groaned when he realized that it was well over an hour ago that Jack had called and reported his situation, and by the sounds on the other side it be a while longer until he could come home.

He looked down at the crying baby and sighed as he came to the realization of what he had to do.

He walked into their room and carefully sat down in the chair, he felt like he was intruding this sacred spot, and adjust Andy in his arms, and started to murmur out the words to the first Beatles song he could recall.

_“Oh yeah, I’ll tell you something, I think you’ll understand,”_

Andy’s cries quieted to sniffles and the small hiccup, but otherwise he stared up at him, almost shocked at the sight of his other dad singing instead of the usual one.

_“When I say that something, I wanna hold your hand,”_

He continued on, stumbling slightly in an effort to remember the lyrics, the only reason he remembered this song in particular when Jack had sang it to him once. Granted it had been done with cheesy actions, but he knew of the sincerity behind every word.

 

_“Oh please say to me, you’ll let me be your man,”_

He found himself so absorbed that he never heard the front door open, Jack stumbling through with exhaustion gripping his being. He would’ve loudly announced his arrival, but he had heard the quiet of the house and the soft attempt at singing drifting down the hall.

_“And please say to me, you’ll let me hold your hand,”_

He silently toed of his shoes and carefully made his way down the hallway, stopping and blinking at the sight of Hiccup sitting in the rocking chair, singing to a droopy-eyed Andy.

_“You’ll let me hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand,”_

He stayed quiet, observing everything before him. Was this how it looked to Hiccup every night? Now he couldn’t blame him for not wanting to step inside. This was an image he never wanted to forget.

_“And when I touch you I feel happy inside, it’s such a feeling that my love, I can’t hide,”_

He smiled and leaned against the doorframe, remembering one time when this song had come on during a house cleaning in preparation for a party. He’d dropped the vacuum and grabbed Hiccup whirling them around and doing dips in order to get a break from the mind-dulling work. He did remember the feeling he got as he sang it, letting Hiccup know his exact feelings for him.

_“I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand”_

He grinned, there was more to the song but he couldn’t blame Hiccup. He watched for a while more, the sight of Hiccup with the late evening light against him entrancing, before pushing off the door and lightly tip-toeing away, knowing Hiccup would get up and put Andy in his crib.

Until a full fifteen minutes later he came back, confused until he noticed that Hiccup had fallen asleep. He let out a light chuckle before walking in, grabbing a blanket on their bed and carefully draping it over Hiccups legs, pressing a kiss to the two foreheads.

-

Months later they were now worried of Andy being under-foot, he’d learned how to crawl about and was taking full advantage of that new found freedom. He’d also started to babble and gurgle and laugh, especially at the faces his dads made at him. Usually it was just Jack, but sometimes he’d get Hiccup to accompany him, resulting in belly laughs from the growing boy.

Hiccup found that they were doing that a lot, spending their evenings laying on the floor and trying to see how many laughs they could get out before bedtime, and found it one of the highlights of his days along with still watching Jack sing Andy to sleep every night.

It made waking up after the occasional sleepless night worth it. Andy had gotten better at falling asleep, but some nights he seemed out to make sure they never slept a wink. Those nights were ones where they both sat on the bed, blinking away sleep, passing Andy between them in hopes of soothing him. They never remembered when all three finally got sleep, just blearily waking up to see each other’s face and their son sleeping away happily between them, like he hadn’t caused them lack of sleep.

It was all worth it.

-

Andy’s first birthday had been special. Every one of their friends had come, bearing many different things, soft plushy toys for the crib, some new clothing, and a stroller that they were very grateful for. After Andy had smashed and eaten his first cake (resulting in the need to clean not only the birthday boy, but Tuffnut and Aster too) they sat about and chatted with each other, taking turns to coo at the now one-year-old.

What had made it even more memorable was when Astrid said a surprise was due to arrive soon.

Imagine his shock when he comes back from a quick bathroom break to the sight of his father, or his used-to-be-father, standing next to Jack and holding a giggling Andy. He and Jack made eye-contact before the white-haired male stepped away, and Hiccup knew now was the time to mend.

He approached, but stopped when Stoick looked up, awkward silence following and lasting for quite a while.

“Quite the boy. . . a lot like you. All giggles and kicking feet.”

He tugged his lips into a smile, accepting Andy being passed to him. The baby gurgled and reached for his face, and Hiccup complied with reaching out a finger to the outstretched hand.

“. . . Astrid told me about you having a son. . . she never clarified on how. . . “

He adjusted Andy in his arms, the baby moving to bite at his finger with his gums, nodding.

“We found a surrogate, we found the eggs through the same people who found the surrogate, and we mixed our sperm together.”

Stoick nodded, watching as Andy started to wear himself out, yawning and releasing Hiccup’s finger.

“. . . I still don’t approve of your lifestyle. . . “

His heart sank at those words, he had secretly been hoping for things to have changed, but he should’ve expected it, his father was a stubborn man and wouldn’t think any different unless he decided so himself.

“. . . but I can push that aside for this.”

He looked up at his father, and could see the look of care in his eyes, and he wondered if his father ever looked at him like that.

“He deserves a grandfather.”

For a moment, Hiccup got angry. Here was his father, whom had _dis-owned_ him for loving who he wanted, but suddenly wanted to be a part of his life, because he wanted to be a grandfather. He had half a mind to snap at him and tell him to get out, because if he couldn’t be a father to him, what gave him any right to be a grandfather to _his son?_

He stopped for a second though, thinking for Andy. A grandfather was an important figure to a child, one to take him out and to spoil, to have that second father connection. He didn’t want to deny him that.

But what if Andy realizes he’s gay? Or that he felt like he was meant to be a girl? To go through that heartbreak of somebody who’s supposed to mean galaxies to you to hate you for how you want to live made Hiccups heart ache hard, the image of Andy’s face reacting to such a thing.

“Yes, he does deserve one . . . but I don’t think it should be you.”

He still couldn’t believe those words had left his throat, but it was truth to him. The silence that came trailed into Stoick’s footsteps leaving, and he gave a sigh at the sound of the door opening and slamming shut, shutting his eyes tight and holding onto Andy that little bit more. He composed himself before walking back out, plastering on his usual smile and answering the question of the abrupt leaving to Stoick having urgent business to attend to.

He hated having done this to Andy, but he wanted the best for him, and Stoick was nowhere near it in his eyes . . . yet.

-

The first outing in the new stroller was swarmed with many women. And when he said many, he meant _crowds_ of them.

It had started out as a first outing to the nearby park, they couldn’t do much with Andy there but figured why not give him some fresh air? The baby bag had been packed and ready to go, and Jack had been excited to try out the new stroller.

They got no more than a mile away from their house when the first group of single girls arrived.

The cooed and waved fingers at Andy, using the usual high-pitched ‘baby voice’ and spoke about how adorable he was and how chubby his cheeks were, and the whole while Hiccup and Jack stood there praying they wouldn’t make the mistake of trying to hit on them.

Thankfully they left with no flirting and they breathed a sigh of relief, until they got a street over and the next group of women had stopped them.

This process happened at least three more times until they reached the park, both collapsing on a bench as Andy sat and continued to gurgle his own language. Jack ran a hand through his hair and glanced down at the baby.

“Who knew you would be such a ladies man?”

His response was the toss of a rattle that bounced off his forehead and Hiccups burst of laughter at the action.

-

Eventually came Andy’s first steps.

Since he worked at home he was always treated to the sight of Andy attempting to pull himself up in the playpen set up in his office, and found himself looking up from the blueprints before him to watch every attempt made to stand up.

Once he told Jack, said white-haired man got into the habit and speeding home very day in hopes of not missing his first walk. This went on for a month, until one night before dinner.

He’d been in the process of making hot dogs and mac and cheese when Jack shouted for him from the living room. He’d dropped what he had been using and bolted, almost slipping and falling as he reached the room and stared at the sight.

Andy was was standing less than two feet away from where Jack sat on the floor, wobbling about as he raised a foot and set it down in front of him. Jack had his arms outstretched, encouraging him to keep going, whispering _‘Come to Daddy’_ like a mantra.

Hiccup could only hold his breath and watch his son take a few more steps before collapsing in open arms.

Jack proceeded to hold him tight and swing him around, whooping and laughing in joy.

Hiccup stayed where he was and smiled, slightly regretting that he hadn’t recorded the moment, but then again he was glad he didn’t grab a camera.

It was something he wouldn’t forget.

-

Andy’s first toy had been special. They hadn’t been sure what to get, and it was rolling around to his second birthday. Most other people would get a teddy bear, or some popular new toy that played sounds every time it was picked up, but they knew it needed to be something different.

They paid Jack’s friend a visit, a man that ran a toy shop, one of the most highly rated ones in the city. People from practically all over wanted his toys, even other countries. He’d come to be nicknamed Santa Claus, but was called North by those close.

When they arrived at the massive toy store, Jack reluctantly handed Andy off to an employee to keep him entertained as they talked to North.

He listened to them intently, hand rubbing his beard in thought as Jack and Hiccup went on about how Andy had taken to liking piggybacking on their backs and watched the TV whenever anything involving the wild west came on.

Once they finished he nodded his head and stood up, beckoning them to follow him as he walked into a back room. A light was flicked on and their eyes bugged out at the thousands of shelves lined with seemingly _millions_ of toys. They stopped at a shelf dripping with horses and cowboy hats, taking a closer look while North reached up to the top shelf and brought something down.

He handed them a cowboy doll, floppy limbs and a smile painted onto his vinyl face, a hat placed perfectly atop his head.

“Special toy, was mass produced back in 1950’s when cowboys started to become big among young boys. Space came around and knocked cowboys out of ring in late 60’s though, but still a treasured time. Got this one from friend, saved it from garage sale for me to fix and sell to the right child, and I believe it is yours.”

They blinked and looked at each other, not having expected the toy’s story, but nonetheless Hiccup reached over to take the toy, finding a pull-ring on the back and giving it a tug.

‘ _There’s a snake in my boot!’_

Jack let out a giggle at the sound, Hiccup letting out a silent groan as he realized how familiar he may become with the toys phrases.

The cowboy dubbed Woody by Jack was given to Andy at his second birthday, whom quickly formed a fast and strong bond with it. Now their days were filled with Andy running about the house, the doll on his shoulders as he attempted to neigh and act as his horse. Jack would become slightly freaked by the toy, claiming he’ll pick it up to put away in Andy’s room, only to find it back in the living room not a minute later, while Andy was doing something with Hiccup.

Hiccup only rolled his eyes at the spectacle he’d make, and repeatedly say that no; toys didn’t just come to life, even if it came from someone like North.

-

Andy was late in talking, most babies would start at the six month mark, but he didn’t even babble until around his first year of life.

Hiccup and Jack would spend every free moment getting the two-year-old to talk, sounding out everything and asking him to say this or that, and funny enough they found themselves in a competition in who could get their son to call them dad first. It had started out innocently enough, just joking around, but Hiccup found himself fighting for it.

He didn’t know why, but every time he thought about Andy smiling and looking up at him, calling him Papa, stirred a major want, no a _need_ , in him. A want for that label, a want to be a Papa.

He needed that confirmation that he was good enough.

He always had to level himself, saying that it would come when it would, but still always found himself trying to get even a ‘Da!’ out of the sandy haired boy.

Little did he know what would happen when Andy came toddling into the kitchen one evening, dragging Woody along next to him and sucking his thumb. He’d paused from his cooking to look down and smile, reaching down to pick him up and rest him on his hip.

“Hey Andy, you wanna help Papa? Does spaghetti sound good?”

A couple incoherent noises was his reply, and he continued to talk, talking of his day and what else would be with dinner, and occasionally asking him to say ‘Papa’ or ‘Dada’ or anything to finally hear him speak.

Eventually he stopped, leaving everything quiet, focusing on keeping Andy balanced and stirring the pasta around. But all thought process stopped when Andy started to peep quietly,

“Pa. . . “

He dropped the wooden spoon onto the counter, forgetting everything as he adjusted Andy so they were face to face, watching him with hope rising inside him.

“Pa. . . pa. . . Pa. . pa.”

The toddler smiled and raised a hand to press on Hiccup’s cheek.

“Pa. . pa.”

Hiccup stood with shaking knees, processing what had happened before softly laughing in relief, hugging his son tight and whispering for him to _‘say that again please’_ and _‘call me Papa one more time’_. But Andy stayed quiet after that, staring at him with blinking eyes. But still he continued to laugh in relief, because he called him Papa, _he called him Papa!_

His laughing must’ve drawn Jack to the kitchen, because he snapped out of his trance to look at the doorway, Jack standing there with a confused face,

“What’s with the laughing? Something happen that was ‘Embarrassing stories in life’ worthy?”

Hiccup smiled widely, about to share the news, but Andy beat him.

“Papa.”

Never had the house been so quiet, quiet enough that a pin dropping would’ve echoed like a bomb. Both stared at the child, whom continued to smile and pat a hand on Hiccup’s arm, shyly saying again,

“Papa.”

Hiccup literally melted, sinking onto the floor and holding Andy tight, holding back tears as the flow of relief flooded his being. Andy said his first word. Papa was his first word. _He’d_ been his first word.

Everything stayed quiet, the click of the stove turning off almost making him jump, but easing back when he felt Jack pull him onto his lap, holding the family close.

Jack knew from the start Hiccup had been nervous about raising a child, every time he’d brought up the progress of the baby and when the baby shower had happened he’d been ram-rod straight, giving that nervous smile he’d learned to look for, fidgeting with what he could get his hands on, and casting his eyes about unless he was talking with someone.

Though it hurt that Andy hadn’t said ‘Dada’ first, he knew Hiccup had needed this.

He would get his chance to jump and laugh in joy himself two days later when Andy called him Dada.


	3. Blind Jack!AU for Hijack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First meetings are never as they seem.

The day they met it was storming horribly. Rain was practically non-stop, guaranteeing total soakage after five seconds outside, and thunder boomed constantly.

Hiccup remembered walking to school that day, sneezing constantly and figuring he was sure to be sent home as soon as he got to Cowrie Elementary, and wouldn’t be surprised if him and anybody else walking to school would wind up with hypothermia. He was usually driven to school, but he’d stayed with grandfather Old Wrinkly (the elder insisted on the name so the youth just went with it) and when he’d asked that morning for aide in getting to it the man launched into a speech about how he walked fifty miles to his school house when he’d been a kid (the same one his parents heard again and again and always assured him it was barely five miles) and how a little exercise wouldn’t hurt, handed him a raincoat and galoshes and shoved him outside.

 _‘Woe is me.’_ Hiccup thought bitterly, standing at the last crosswalk that’d lead him to the brick building he learned he’d be forced to go to until his teen years (and he was only just turning eight!), nose itching and throat tickling at the need to sneeze eighty times in a row and hack up his stomach in the process. His feet squished in his galoshes, a bit of a puddle having gathered in it, and raised a hand to wipe at his dripping nose.

He wasn’t alone, there was a mother and her two kids there, a boy and a girl. The girl had slipped away to go jump in some puddles, and the woman had asked the boy to stay put while she went to go retrieve the little Kindergartner. The boy just stared ahead, occasionally twirling the umbrella over his head, if he guessed they seemed to be in the same grade. He started to question why the light was taking so long to change, they’d been there for close to seven minutes (he knew, counting out time helped calm him) and exactly why was it taking so long for that mother to chase down that girl? He glanced over his shoulder and saw that the child had proceeded to bolt all the way back down the sidewalk behind him, and he couldn’t help but feel pity for the adult. He turned back around fully not expecting to see the boy that had been standing next to him walking onto the road with  an SUV screaming down it.

In an instant he’d thrown his hand out to grab onto the loop on the kids backpack and yanked hard (harder than he thought he could) and squeaked as they both went toppling back, falling onto their butts on the sidewalk. The SUV went along, as if the life of a child hadn’t almost ended, but graciously splashed the two of them as it went by.

Hiccup sat for a moment, comprehending what happened, before turning to the boy next to him.

“What were you thinking?! You almost coulda been killed! That car was literally right there!”

The boy had lost his grip on his umbrella, so Hiccup could now see the brunette hair (now soaking wet) and the foggy blue eyes he possessed, and blinked as he patted a hand around to try and find it.

“There was? I coulda sworn I heard the street light click. . . “

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, who could hear something as tiny sounding as that, especially with the thunder that still rolled at that moment?

“Well, in case your deaf, there’s kind of thunder, and lots of it.”

The boy pouted as he finally found his umbrella, a bit of ways behind him, shutting it and using it to help himself up.

“I’m not deaf, but I was able to hear it through a ton of construction noise one time.”

Hiccup could only roll his eyes as he got himself up too, hearing the return of the mother with a fussy girl in tow.

“Jack are you alright? I saw you were getting up, did you trip and fall?”

He sighed and uselessly scrubbed at his face to try and rid some of the water dripping on it.

“No, well kinda, this boy pulled me back after he saw a car driving at me.”

The woman gasped, twisting him around to face her, and began to frantically check over him.

“Jack I told you to wait! Even if the light had changed you were supposed to wait for me, you know that! You’re lucky this nice boy was here to save you.“

She then turned and acknowledged Hiccup, giving him a grateful smile.

“Thank you so much young man, thank goodness you were here.”

Hiccup wasn’t usual one to be praised, and he found himself blushing despite how freezing he felt at the gratitude.

“I-It wasn’t a problem Miss.”

She stood up and firmly took hold of both of her kids’ hands, looking around.

“Do you have your Mommy or Daddy with you?”

He shook his head and stared down at a puddle, watching ripples come and go.

“No, I came from my grandfather’s, my parents had to go to a wedding and asked him to watch me. I asked him to drive me to school but he told me to walk instead.”

She chuckled as the light finally changed (ten minutes) and they started to cross, Jack dragging his umbrella behind him and the little girl stomping in every little puddle the whole way.

“Well then, thank God for you being here. What’s your name sweetie?”

He looked down at the ground, whispering out his name. It had started off as a cruel chant some of the kids used against him. The full thing was _‘Hiccup! The Useless! You can’t do, anything!’_ looking back it was a stupid chant that didn’t even rhyme, but it still hurt all the same to a young child that still had many horrors in the world to experience. Eventually it caught on and he now responded to it, his mother didn’t like it and still called him by his true name Henry. He remembered how even more upset she’d gotten when his father started calling him by the nickname too.

She smiled and tugged her daughter back by her side, whom had tried to pull away to go chase after a gray bunny that had hopped by.

“What a unique name, perfect for a unique boy like you.”

The compliment threw him off, he’d never been complimented on it before. It was what it was, an insult and a label, he’d read somewhere that the runt of the litter in any kind of species was called a hiccup. If it survived. He muttered a thanks before they fell into silence, and he subconsciously began to count how much the thunder boomed every minute, and the average was six when the woman spoke up again.

“Do you happen to be in third grade?”

He looked up at her and nodded, noting that the entrance to the school was coming up fast. They reached it, stopping as she leaned down and started to whisper to him.

“Could I ask you to keep an eye on Jack? It’s his first day of school here, a familiar voice would really help him-“

“I can still hear you know.”

Hiccup looked and saw Jack staring ahead, jaw clenched. Without thinking he nodded his head,

“Sure, I’d be glad to.”

Jack’s look hardened and he struggled to pull his hand from his mom’s.

“I don’t need a babysitter, I can take care of myself!”

“Jack, stop! I only want-“

He succeeded in escaping the grip, storming off through the open wide door of the school. She sighed and looked down at Hiccup, giving a weary smile.

“Thank you. I wouldn’t have asked but I wanted to make sure my daughter got to her first day alright.”

He gave her a shy smile, pushing a lock of stray hair out of his face.

“No problem.”

They parted ways and Hiccup hurried inside to see if he could find the boy, pondering as he went. Why exactly did Jack need help? There didn’t seem to be anything too seriously wrong with him, no he took that back, if walking out into the middle of a road because he thought he heard a street light click wasn’t a sign enough of something being wrong. . .

After a while he realized that he’d be late if he searched any longer, so he gave up and proceeded to his class, probably wouldn’t see him until lunch, or even the end of the day. . .

He was proven wrong the second he stepped into his classroom, blinking when he spotted Jack at the teacher’s desk, talking with him. And there was another teacher that hadn’t been in there before standing next to them, he recognized her as the aide for the Special Education students, most commonly from walking some of the more disabled kids with Down syndrome or Angelman’s throughout the school and visiting different classrooms. She wore very bright clothes every day, and the gloomy rain made no exception. She was wearing a bright green dress with dangling golden accessories everywhere, and purple rainboots on.

He went to go sit down in his assigned seat, at one of the four clusters of desks shoved into a circle, he shared it with Fishlegs (another victim of a new nickname thanks to a mean chant) the twins (Ruffnut and Tuffnut) his mean cousin (Snotlout, he apparently thought it was a really great nickname) and Astrid (the only person besides Fishlegs that treated him better than everybody else). The usual morning paper balls from the twins were flung at him and he fought down a sneeze as he plopped down next to Fishlegs, whom began to feverishly whisper at him.

“Did you see the new kid? He’s part of Special Education, but I wonder if he’s going to be here the whole time? Do you think he’ll be walking around like Clueless and Dogsbreath? But I wonder what’s wrong with him, he obviously doesn’t have anything like what they have, I wonder if it’s some kind of mental problem? Like Asperger’s?”

He was cut off there as Gobber (He was supposed to be called Mr. Belchan, but after a year of being giggled at and called Mr. Belch he decided to just have kids call him by his first name) walked up to the front, Jack following him up with a hand on the man’s prosthetic arm.

“Quiet down children! We gotta new studen’ today! Everybody, give a warm welcome to Jack here.”

The typical faint ‘Hi so-and-so’ resonated out as Gobber moved his hand to place a shoulder on the young boy, whom almost fell at the sudden force of it.

“Jack here will be spending his time ‘ere every day before we leave for lunch, and he’ll join us for specials and recess. I’ll say this now, Jack here is blind. We all know what that means, raight?”

Hushed whispers immediately followed the last sentence, and Hiccup wanted to smack himself. Of course, that made sense! He had been fumbling around for his umbrella when they fell with difficulty, and he kept staring straight ahead, that should have been sign enough for him.

“Quiet down, all of you! All I’m asking is that you be careful, don’t be treating him any differently for wot he can’t help. He’s only different, not less.”

He gestured over to the aide standing to the side, gently pushing Jack to go over to her.

“We’ll also be joined by the lovely Miss Tooth, perchance yu’ve seen her walking around with Charlie and Damian to different classrooms. She’ll mostly be helping Jack, but she’ll gladly help you if you ask nicely.”

She smiled and waved at the class,

“Hello! I’m so excited to be spending the rest of the year with all of you!”

“Alright, to get started lets go around and say our names and two facts about ourselves for Jack. I’ll start, my name is Gobber, I’m yur new teacher, and I firmly believe that trolls exist.”

The whole class groaned at the last fact, they’d heard about trolls way too much for their liking, but Hiccup found some interest in them. He still had yet to figure out why they only stole your left socks. The whole class continued after that, standing up on at a time and following what Gobber said, and he couldn’t help but secretly dread when his turn came. He knew everybody would jump at a chance to make fun of him. He groaned as Fishlegs finished and sat down, begrudgingly standing up and facing Jack.

“My name’s Henry, but most everybody calls me Hiccup-“

“Because that’s what you are!” the class snickered and Gobber frowned and threatened that everybody would pull a stick (the useless disciplinary action the school came up with) and gestured for him to continue. He gulped  and stuttered out,

“Uh, I-I like dragons, and-“

“They’re stupid like you!” Tuffnut shouted and threw another paper ball at him, smacking him right in the face. Everybody started to laugh and Gobber tried to stop them as they launched into the age old chorus,

“Hiccup! The Useless! You can’t do, anything! Hiccup! The Useless! You can’t do, anything!”

He tuned them out, his usual tactic of trying to save his dignity, and looked over at Jack. Said boy had his eyebrows furrowed and a confused look in his eyes. He clapped hands over his ears when Miss Tooth raised fingers to her mouth and whistled so loud he was sure everybody was deaf for a few seconds.

She frowned in disapproval at the class and folded her arms in front of her chest.

“That kind of behavior is unacceptable, completely atrocious! There was no need to interrupt Henry, and there never should be ever again! You are all third graders, you should know better.”

Everybody had the decency to look ashamed, they’d never gotten such a telling-off for the things they did to Hiccup before.

“. . . Well then, we all done? Good, let’s get started on today’s lesson then.”

Gobber started to take them through their daily routine, answering a few questions and discussing a few things before going on to start Math. Hiccup slunk down into his seat, mortified at being defended. Despite the response received, he was sure to be pushed around later for causing this. Just a part of the routine he was forced to pick up. He couldn’t help but glance up as Miss Tooth helped Jack to his seat, at the cluster next to him, taking out something as Jack sat down. The mysterious item was what looked like a type writer, but smaller with only six keys on it. He placed his hands on it and started to type away, he guessed listening as Miss Tooth told him the problems written out on the board up front.

He admits he got distracted, he couldn’t help but wonder what kind of thing he was using, how it worked and if it typed out words like a typewriter or braille, and before he knew it everybody was lining up for lunch, and he found himself in line with Jack at the very end.

He looked at him and smiled, hand stretched out hesitantly.

“Um, hi, it’s me, Hiccup. I didn’t think we’d have the same class-“

He was shocked at the scowl that graced Jack’s face.

“I don’t need you. My Mom is just way too over protective, so don’t feel the need to hover over me.”

Hiccup blinked and put his hand down, looking away and muttering a sorry under his breath. A beat of silence passed between them, and Jack sighed.

“Sorry, it’s just, every time I start school, she always asks somebody in my grade to ‘keep an eye out on me’ and ‘be a familiar voice to help’ and it gets tiring after a while for those kids to care for a day until they realize I’ll be tailed by a Special Ed. Teacher and forget about me.”

It was quiet again until Hiccup spoke up,

“I won’t do that, as you see-er heard earlier, I’m not very well liked. . . truthfully you’re helping me more than I’m helping you.”

It was quiet again, and he smiled at hearing Jack laugh.

“Nice to have a change of things for once.”


	4. Modern!AU for Hiccup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody has to go through it.

He was woken to a large hand shaking him awake, his dads burly voice speaking to him,

"Up an at 'em, get showered, have to get to the dentists for nine."

Hiccup blinked and nodded groggily, pushing himself up and rubbing his eyes while his dad left his room. He climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, gently pushing his cat with his foot to shower in peace.

Today was the day he was getting his wisdom teeth out. Four impacted ones were going to be removed, and he was nervous.

Everybody went through this, it was practically a rite-of-passage, resulting in pain, gauze, things never to be remembered, and at least one embarrassing video.

The last part was what worried him most, because he just _knew_  he'd be a mess, and he was seriously hoping his dad wouldn't have the temptation to record anything he could possibly do. His stomach twisted in knots as he washed his being, finishing up fast and hurrying to get dried and dressed, having to deal Toothless pawing at his legs and meowing to be fed.

"Hang on a minute bud, I'll feed you before we leave."

After getting downstairs and feeding the insistent animal, Hiccup and his dad were driving to the local dentist, and his heart pounded as they reached the one story building. They pulled into a parking spot and Stoick shut the car off, looking over at his son, gripping the bottom of his seat and mouth clenched tight.

"Well, you ready?"

His response was a shaky nod, and without further talk they got out and walked towards the building. The workers were nice and all smiles while Hiccup sat down and his father talked with them about the appointment. All too soon he was being led back to a room where things were set up and oh gods look at all those sharp things that were going in his mouth-

"Just sit right there sweetie, I'm going to put on something to help with the IV and a pulse monitor while you wait for the dentist, alright?"

He nodded and sat in the seat, holding his arms out as the things were strapped on. On his right a thing with velcro and two poles was strapped on, and on his left a wrap was put on, and as the worker turned to start it up he felt it swell and tighten around his arm, and he started to breath deeply to calm his pulse.

Gods above he hoped nothing would go wrong.

Stoick sat in the waiting room, bouncing his knee as the clock ticked on. It'd been about thrity minutes since Hiccup went back, and the information sheet had said the procedure would only take twenty, and he was starting to get anxious. His heart jumped when one of the workers came out from the back, smiling at him.

"We just finished, if you'd go outside and bring your car to the front we'll meet you there with your son."

He breathed a sigh of relief and stood, walking out of the room and outside, wondering how Hiccup would be. He could slightly remember getting his own teeth out, his mother had claimed that he'd been utterly far gone under the sedation, and hadn't woken up until an hour after the procedure. What worried him most was how light the boy was, who knew what effect sedation would have on his scrawny figure?

He pulled his car up to the building and waited some more. He breathed another sigh of relief when the worker from before came out, pushing Hiccup in a wheelchair. He looked to be aware, eyes blinking every minute and holding an ice pack up to his already swelling cheeks. He had to pick him up and set him in the seat and buckle him up, but not that it was such a problem. He thanked the worker before he went around and got in himself. He turned to Hiccup,

"How you feelin'?"

He blinked before shrugging slowly and slurring,

"M'fine I guess."

Well that was good enough for him. He started up the car and started to drive, not seeing Hiccup's eyes widen suddenly and slam a hand onto the dashboard.

"We're movin'."

Stoick raised his eyebrow and glanced over at the boy, nodding.

"Yes we are."

Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed in thought, like as though something as big as a moving object needed that much thinking over.

"Howsit movin'?"

Stoick blinked and bit his tongue on a laugh as he realized that the sedation was doing this to him.

"Well, there's an engine in it, and something inside ignites it, and it causes the car to start moving."

". . . Ignite?"

"Yup."

He didn't see Hiccup's eyes widen in a panic, clenching the ice pack tight.

"Yu mean its on _fire?"_

This time Stoick allowed a chuckle to slip out, raising an arm and lightly patting Hiccup on his knee.

"No, it's not. Nothing to worry about."

That seemed to be enough to relax the boy, and he leaned back in his seat and slipped into blinking and staring at nothing as they drove home. Once they arrived home, Stoick got out first and walked around to Hiccup's side, opening the door.

"Think you can walk on your own?"

He nodded in response, reaching to unbuckle himself, placed a foot onto the ground-

and promptly fell forward into Stoick's chest, whom caught him immediately.

"Well, at least you tried."

He lifted his son up and brought him into the house, laying him down on the couch in the living room.

"Do you need anythin'?"

Hiccup blinked and nodded, waving his free hand up towards his room.

"C'n I hav' my drag'n?"

He nodded and went on upstairs, grabbing the stuffed dragon that'd been won from a fair. It was a black dragon with green button eyes, and served as Hiccup's pillow for car trips in the past. He came down to find Hiccup with a blanket pulled over him, and Toothless up by his face, sniffing at the ice pack. He handed him the stuffed dragon, whom took it and immediately curled around it, pressing the ice pack between his left cheek and the toy. Stoick pushed some of the hair out of his face, looking at the foggy eyes,

"I have to head out to grab some ice packs and your medication, need anything else before I leave?"

The boy nodded, pointing at the TV.

"Cou'd you start a m'vie?"

He nodded and went over to the TV, turning it on and changing it to a movie channel. He turned back around fixing him with a stern look.

"No gettin' up until I get back, I'll be quick." then he fixed his gaze on Toothless, now stretched across Hiccups side and looking up at him.

"Keep an eye on him, alright?"

The black cat only stared back, but blinked and flicked his tail, which he took as a 'yes'.

He left and was back in fifteen minutes, worrying that Hiccup would've tried something while he was gone, but was relieved to come back and find him in the same spot, eyes fixed on the TV as some space movie played. He went into the kitchen and read over the prescription he'd picked up, looking for the proper dosage needed and how long to space the consumption apart. He grabbed some water before going back out with the pills, helping Hiccup sit up to take them. He'll admit to holding in laughter, because Hiccup would go to try and take a sip but pull the drink away every time to press at his chin and lower lip, seemingly confused with how weird it felt thanks to the numbing. Eventually he managed to get a sip, swallowing down the pills and struggling through drinking more water. He laid back down, denying the offer of food he gave him.

Things were quiet for a bit after that, Stoick settling down in his usual seat and working on some whittling while Hiccup continued to watch the movie, until the boy started to giggle. He glanced over, seeing Hiccup grinning best he could through the gauze in his mouth.

"He's shurround'd by assholes."

He was quiet again until another moment in the movie happened, and he let out a laugh.

"HA! Jam, like, _actul_  jam!"

So this was what Stoick had to listen to for a while, the occasional laughs, or Hiccup mumbling in response to something with the movie, a few examples being;

"Shesh a bitch."

"Pfft, they're ushing _actul_  combs!"

"That one guyshas a giant helmet."

"Hehee, ludicroush shpeed."

Eventually the medication had knocked him out, peacefully slumbering away while Stoick finished whittling a ship and the movie ended and changed to another one. Around two hours later he heard Hiccup shift about, glancing up to see him sitting up and blinking groggily, hair a mess and a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. He looked at the clock, Toothless, the TV, his stuffed toy, then to Stoick.

"Wha' happn'd?"

He looked down at the ice pack he had, now melted and soggy.

" . . . I don' 'member leaving the dentists. . . or anythin' after they put th' IV in."

He rubbed at his face and Stoick gave a chuckle at the panic forming on his face.

"Oh gods. . . I didn do anythin' stupid, did I?"

He laughed as he stood up, taking the warm ice pack and going into the kitchen to grab a cold one.

"You were pretty vocal about the last movie that was on, and on the drive back you were trying to figure out why the car moved."

Hiccup groaned and took the offered ice pack, looking up at him.

"Please tell me you didn take any video."

"I promise I didn't."

Hiccup sighed in relief, situating himself again to watch the new movie that was on, cuddling with his toy dragon and lifting a hand to leisurely pet Toothless.

At least there was no evidence of his loony phase.


	5. Older!Hiccup for Hijack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so um yeah i stayed up until 1:00 am freaking out over the teaser with our older baby and just hotta wow whatta babe then of course i found somethings that made me sad because of baby Jack don't worry i'll never stop loving u then of fucking course i came across a sad hijack thingie so now i'm just gonna write out ma feels that were from seeing this: hiccupxjack.tumblr.com/post/55286894245

Fears were a normal thing. Fears of monsters in the closet, or making a speech in front of a large crowd, normal things to be scared of.

For the longest time Jack had always been afraid of never being seen. That was put to rest once a special boy set eyes on him, which led to his friends seeing him too.

It wasn't until now he found more to be scared of.

He had just been paying a visit to a place he'd been away from for far too long, a place where he supposedly made it snow for nine months and hail the other three.

There was only one reason he came back, the form of a runt of the litter. A little boy that had brought change when it was needed most, ending a war that was as old as him. Someone who had been his true first believer, and returned feelings he'd never had for anyone else.

When he landed upon Berk, he felt a lurch in his stomach as he noticed how much had  _changed._ There were different kids running about now, different dragons that weren't there before, and he scolded himself when his mind started to wander towards who else might've changed.

He searched high and low for the one face he had to see, until he listened in on the chief talking about the slow progress of searching new lands, and after the mention of a anme Jack was off like a shot, flying far away from the island that didn't seem like before, combing the clouds for a familiar black dragon.

And ear shattering screech made him turn and gasp at a sight he'd never expected to see. He tried to keep up, staring in awe the whole while at the daring duo, pulling all sorts of tricks in the air, and of all things the human on it _fell off on purpose_ at a worrying height, and Jack breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the man pull leather out and start gliding on the air.

It was at this point a scaring revelation hit him, because only one would think up the idea of a flying suit.

He raced ahead to a nearby island, landing and hiding amongst the branches. From there he watched the two descend, trying to squint past the mask obscuring the face he feared he knew. He quietly dropped out of the tree, creeping up as the man took off his mask, ruffling a hand through his hair and started to lift his head up. Jack gasped as features strted to show.

Wide nose, rounded chin, faint freckles, dark green eyes-

"Hiccup-!"

Jack froze as suddenly that youthful face he thought he saw grew in less than three seconds.

The chin defined itself, cheekbones now clearly seen, a braid behind the ear, and suddenly bright emerald eyes in the sunlight shining down.

Those eyes surveyed their surroundings, and Jack's everything dropped as the swept over him without a hint of recognition.

Had years gone by that fast? How did that sarcastic young child he knew suddenly shape-shift into this striking older man?

What had happened to the hiccup he fell in love with?

Without thinking he reached a hand out, words tumbling out,

"Hiccup, is that really you? It can't be, I. . . I swear I was here  _just_ a few months ago, a-and now you're-"

Jack never got to complete that sentence, a sickening feeling he thought was far behind him washing over his being and making him shiver uncontrollably. It was a cold he could never stand, though he was a spirit of ice.

He collapsed on the spot, allowing himself a few silent tears as his love walked away.

It was then he found what his new fear was.

Never again would Jack Frost underestimate Father Time.


	6. Eating Disorder!AU for Hijack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People like to deny the truth staring them in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha watup guys. so for the past week or so been busy with that summer camp I talked about on my profile and family reunion a few days ago, so all time i've had by myself i've spent goofing off with tumblr and Animal Crossing (got it a week or two ago so much fun btw if you wanna connect w/ me just drop a comment) but worry not i've had ideas, this one is something inspired by what I believe Bubbles on berktoburgess.tumblr.com made a post about before, though it isn't that exact thing, I'm just going off the whole eating disorder part.
> 
> it's pretty short but i have another thing or two planned so worry not and fuck seventeen days until i go back to school @A@
> 
> and can somebody be assigned to send me a slap for everyday i don't work on Day by Day?

He’d grown accustomed to the feeling of pain.

It had been a close friend throughout his life, always present for every time his face was smashed into dirt, every trip that skinned his knees, every dentist appointment where they had a personal vendetta against his crooked teeth, and every word that picked at his physical appearance, his body or whatever mess he’d managed to cause.

So when it seemed to take a permanent place in his stomach, he welcomed it with open arms.

It settled there in the seventh grade, when he took one look at his measly breakfast and decided he had no want to eat the orange and tiny bowl of oatmeal, and proceeded to think the same with his grotesque lunch and dinner more fit for a Viking that day, even though his stomach protested the while.

It was a few days at least until he succumbed and ate a granola bar to try and chase it away.

This became a routine to him, pushing the meal given to him around and feigning eating it, and starving himself until he felt about ready to pass out by shoving the none-too filling bar of oats down, and repeating this every few days.

He watched as his skin sunk more each day, allowing his bones to stick out more than should be healthy, but he was satisfied with it.

Made the comments of the _‘wimpy little fishbone boy’_ more true.

This was his life until Jack.

Jack came out of nowhere at the start of sophomore year, and instead of being like other new kids and going for the popular cliques, he sat down next to Hiccup at lunch and offered him a smile, jokingly asking if he was going to finish the meatloaf soaking in gray gravy on his tray.

They started to talk and find similar interests, and before he knew it this boy with the snowy hair had become one of his best friends. By the end of that first year he began to notice how Jack always left to the bathroom every time he finished eating. He’d usually wait a few minutes before going, but on days where he ate a considerably large amount it was immediate.

He followed him one day and came across the sight of the usually vibrant and bright boy, hunched over with fingers in his mouth and puking up the soup the cafeteria had served that day.

Dulled blue and shocked green eyes stared at each other, and utter silence surrounded them.

Jack tried to play it off as if he just ate something bad, and Hiccup was shocked to find himself going along with it, even though he knew the truth of the problem. It was also that day, as they were walking to the nurses to play along with the ‘food poisoning’, he fainted on the way.

He woke up on a cot in the clinic and found Jack staring at him. Something in his eyes said that he’d picked up on how he never ate any food, save for the rare times he caught the skinny boy sucking down the one piece of food he allowed himself to have, and they both came to a conclusion that day.

It came in the form of Hiccup waiting outside the bathroom for the pale one to toss his lunch before walking to class together, and Jack making sure to have a tiny snack on hand in case the freckled one couldn’t get one. They never addressed the problem, because they figured they both had their reasons for doing what they did, and they never acknowledged the fact.

Jack was bulimic and Hiccup was anorexic.

And they were set to take it to the grave.


	7. Autistic!AU for Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's only different, not less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boop what up guys sorry for disappearing here for so long -A-; here's a new one-shot to make up for it! it's another HTTYD one. . . sorry Hiccup just has great fodder for one-shots and such
> 
> i also kinda just wrote this one because w ow there isn't nearly enough Stoick and Hiccup father/son fanfics as there should be bcs just o mg babies jkdhfkjfgslfjgksldhja
> 
> so here we go, it's on tumblr too!!! i wrote some other things there too, not much but still some, http://emmaluluchu.tumblr.com/tagged/emma_writes_shturff is the url!
> 
> and enjoy lovelies uwu

It was hard understanding Hiccup.

Stoick sat in his living room, watching his son of seven do what the doctors had explained was ‘stimming.’

Hiccup sat on the rough carpeted floor, lining up Lego pieces in some sort of pattern. At first, it was all by color, now he was lining them up according to size, and he knew that the next time he looked it would be another different pattern.

This was what made him wonder what went through the boys mind, what was it about lining things up that interested him so? How did it calm him down from whatever it was that set him off? What even does set Hiccup off? One moment he was happy and no way different, then the next he’d be screaming and crying fat tears that rolled down his red face and it just confused him.

Did Hiccup just like swinging his arms around like he does? Is he counting the freckles on his arms and legs when he brings his face to them or trying to determine how they got there? What was it about the times they were outside walking and the tiny boy would suddenly stop out of nowhere and look utterly helpless but start to scream the moment Stoick reached a hand out to try and help?

What was the magic touch that Valerie had found? How could she simply reach a hand out and calm their son down faster than he could ever dream? Silence the screams, wipe the tears away, and instantly make things better than before?

Why, of all things, did she now have to be somewhere no one could reach?

Now nothing but dread for the oncoming future grabbed at Stoick’s stomach and twisted it like nothing ever could, because how was he supposed to do this? Hiccup never looked him in the face, he could barely respond to yes or no questions properly. He had his own personal schedule for the times he ran off, wailing and arms outstretched like a dragon, not to mention how he preferred this over playing with other kids, and now Stoick had to face this and the rest of what was to come all on his own.

He sighed and rubbed at his face, wondering what a single father was supposed to do with his autistic son.

-

Hiccup did not like this quiet. He liked the other quiet, the one where he climbed into his bed and under the covers and pretended he was a butterfly waiting to hatch out of his cocoon, or laid out on the couch pretending to nap when really he was listening to Mommy and Daddy walking around the house (regrettably he did fall asleep occasionally). However, this time, this time it was wrong. The silence was different this time and he hated it so he decided now would be a good time to play with the Legos he got for Christmas.

He played with them, paying careful attention to make sure he lined them up correctly, and then Daddy walked in and sat on the couch and now he was just watching him. He had been doing that a lot lately, ever since Mommy left hours ago, or at least he thought it was hours ago, sometimes it seemed like only a couple of minutes went by when really it was an hour.

Now he noticed Daddy was rubbing at his face and did that weird breath from his mouth, and Hiccup stopped and got a bit worried. He remembered Daddy did that after he was looking at some papers that those people in white coats had given him; and that one time when they’d been at the mall but there were too many people. It was loud, hot, and he hated it. He started to cry and his Daddy had to take him outside so Hiccup could hug himself and rock in place to feel better, actually Daddy did that every time he started to cry and was trying to calm himself down.

Hiccup liked what Mommy did better. She always sat right next to him and waited until he climbed into her lap before touching him. He liked when she touched his hair and made sure to avoid his shoulders because he really hated it when people touched him there (he figured Daddy would catch on after trying to grab him there all the time) and rocked him a bit before they stood up and continued with everything.

He hoped Mommy would be home soon. Today was Tuesday and they always made hot dogs on Tuesday, then they’d go to the park and buy ice cream from the nice ice cream guy; chocolate ice cream for Daddy, Vanilla for Hiccup, and Strawberry for Mommy. Then they walk home and maybe, just maybe, this time they won’t come across that crack in the sidewalk he really hated. He didn’t want to break Mommy’s back, he always cried every time Daddy tried to make him walk across it.

Hiccup began to think maybe Tuesdays weren’t going to be the same anymore since Daddy just started crying, even though he was hiding it Hiccup saw more than Daddy thought he did, and he  _never_  cried.


End file.
